This application for a new T32 training program at the University of Hawaii draws on the strengths of our dynamic new Center for Cardiovascular Research (CCR) and our established graduate program in Cell and Molecular Biology. We also have established an alliance with the Adult and Pediatric Cardiology Departments at Stanford University Medical School to enrich the local academic environment and increase the number of seasoned senior investigators available as mentors for our trainees. In recent years our medical school has embarked on a new direction, emphasizing basic investigation that has instilled new energy into our graduate programs. We have moved into a modern campus on the shore of Honolulu and attracted nationally competitive investigators. Our Cardiovascular Center has recruited or developed 5 independent investigators who have a principal focus on cardiovascular investigation. In addition we have a group of UH faculty with established research programs pertinent to cardiovascular science. With the help of our Stanford colleagues we now have the critical mass of investigators needed for a successful T32 program. We still have our roots in our minority-serving, clinically-focused school, but are adding an important level of scientific sophistication to serve our special location and multiethnic population. In thi training program the CCR will coordinate the placement and mentoring of our best graduate students and postdoctoral fellows in laboratories devoted to cardiovascular projects. They will benefit from an established curriculum and CCR core resources, including histology/imaging, genomics, and rodent phenotyping. They will also be able to draw upon the resources of the Stanford Mainland Mentors for world-class expertise and research resources. Our goal is to train our next generation of cardiovascular investigators with special attention to the priorities f our people and state.